Play4Fun Zombies!
Play4Fun Zombies! 'is a "storyline" created by JerryWiffle . It is simpler than the canon Zombies game mode, but is still fun. This was created on August 8, 2011. into the game mode itself. *New perks, traps, utilities, wonder weapons, and weapons. *The character system is like in Garry's Mod, with custom characters as well as pre-made characters. Character packs can include characters from different games. Please note that Play4Fun Inc. has received permission to include other companies' characters in their games. *Different types of zombies. *New maps of course! Update as of 8/17/2011 Because the founder at Play4Fun Inc. decided to revamp the game's style, the game will now only be focusing on the original group, including Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Dr. Edward Richtofen. However, these maps can can also be played online and in private matches under "Free Play," which enables the player to use their own character and not the storyline characters. Maps ''Please take note that the list may not be complete. *Neighborhood *Bar *Play4Fun Zombies! Bowling '''WWII Expansion Pack *Beachhead *Lights *Reichstag (Cancelled) 'Redemption Expansion Pack' *Torn City *Frostbite *Scream *Der Ungehuer Expansion Packs These are the expansion packs that are available for Play4Fun Zombies!. 'Character Packs' *'Just Like Old Times' - Includes Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. *'Shipwrecked!' - Includes the "Call of the Dead" characters; Sarah Michelle Gellar, Michael Rooker, Danny Trejo, and Robert Englund. *'VIP Pack - '''Includes the "Five" characters; John F. Kennedy, Robert McNamara, Richard Nixon, and Fidel Castro. *'Pre-Made Fun! - Includes more pre-made characters. *'Gift from P4F - '(For Xbox 360 only) Gives your avatar new clothing, accessories, and props. *'New Costume Designer - '''Gives the player more items for their custom character. *'You're from the Future?! - 'Includes ''Halo characters; Master Chief, Commander Keyes, Sgt. Avery Johnson, the Arbiter. *'Hey, I Know You! - '''Includes famous CoD characters; Captain MacMillan (''Modern Warfare), Viktor Reznov (World at War and Black Ops), Captain John Price (Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2), Private James Ramirez (Modern Warfare 2). *'Civil Kills - '''Includes civilian characters and two more per-made characters. *'Mascots - 'Includes people in suits; Hot Dog suit, Dog suit, Jester suit, and Sumo Wrestler suit. These suits can also be put on the player's custom character or Avatar (Xbox only). *'More to Say, Have You? - 'Includes more quotes for every character, minus Avatars and pre-made characters. *'No More Frog in My Throat - 'Includes voices that can be bought for custom characters. 'Map Packs *'Flashback - '''Includes every canon Zombies map. *'WWII - Includes three maps taking place in World War II, hence it's name. These maps are Beachhead, Lights, and Reichstag. *'Redemption - '''Includes four non-canon maps that are supposed to tell what happens to the original group of Zombies characters (Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, Richtofen). Overview Because not all Zombies players like the complicated easter eggs, songs, and the storyline itself of Zombies made from Treyarch, Play4Fun Zombies! will relieve Zombies of anything complicated, yet will still hopefully make maps fun. 'Backstory The basic backstory is that the world has gone to hell and zombies are invading. There are no specific characters the players will control, but they will control custom characters. If on Xbox 360, the player may choose their avatar, pre-made character, or a custom character. PS3 characters may choose a pre-made character or a custom character; Avatars are not featured on PS3, since the PS3 does not have the avatar feature, unlike the Xbox 360. The players must survive for as long as they can, basically, and they can try and find secrets, easter eggs, and whatever is hidden along the map. 'Weapons' The weapons featured in Play4Fun Zombies! depends on the map. There are maps featured in World War II and maps featured in Modern Day. 'Perk-a-Colas' The regular canon perk-a-colas will appear in Play4Fun Zombies!, with the addition of new perks. 'Traps and Utilities' Along with the basic canon utilities and traps, new variants of traps and utilities will be featured. Trivia *The name of this game was inspired by the online game, Battlefield Play4Free. *The expansion pack, More to Say, Have You, is from a quote in Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones by Jedi Grandmaster Yoda. Category:JerryWiffleWaffle Category:Non-Canon Category:Play4Fun Zombies!